sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Charlene Norris
Name: Charlene Norris Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th grade School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Tennis, cheerleading, shopping, partying with friends Appearance: Charlene is one of the most physically attractive female students at Bayview, having a toned, athletic figure, smooth, light skin, and curves in all the right places. Her face is heart-shaped with high cheekbones that perfectly frame her full lips and button nose, She has straight blonde hair that goes slightly past her shoulders, which she ties back should she be partaking in a physical activity. The first of her two distinct features is her heterochromia: while her left eye is an intense blue, her right eye is an equally intense green. The second, although it is a bit of a sore spot for her, is her large breasts: size 36D. She is 5 feet 8 inches tall and weighs 152 pounds. Depending on what she's doing, Charlene will either wear athletic clothes and sneakers, or fashionable clothes: jeans or a skirt depending on the weather, and a sleeveless top with a cardigan tied around her neck in case of cold weather, along with heels or some type of open toed shoes. When she was abducted, she was wearing a black SOTF hoodie with a picture of Steve Digataeno on the front, with the sleeves cut to elbow length, worn over a green tank top, as well as jeans and a pair of tennis shoes. Biography: Charlene Norris was, for all intents and purposes, an accident. Her mother, Janelle, was a senior in college and conceived Charlene during a drunken one-night stand two days before graduation. As a result, Janelle had to raise Charlene and work a job on her own, resulting in Janelle having to hire nannies and state-approved day-care centers while she worked at Koch Industries in Wichita, Kansas as an engineer. While certainly better than taking Charlene to the office, it left Charlene with the impression that there was something wrong, causing her to act out on occasion, vying for her mother’s attention. This problem was continuous, but almost impossible to solve until Charlene was five years old, when Janelle received a job offer from Ecolab in St. Paul, Minnesota, where she was able to achieve a decent work-life balance. It was when Charlene was seven when she met her best friend: Thea Kairos. When the teacher came to Charlene during roll call, one of the boys in her class called out “CHUCK!” after the Chuck Norris from “Walker, Texas Ranger.” After about two weeks of the boys doing that, Thea finally threw her pencil at one of them. It didn’t stop them, but Charlene appreciated the gesture, and Charlene and Thea became best friends after that. When she was fifteen, Charlene finally entered high school, with her BFF Thea happily at her side, and having finally grown out, to the amazement of the men who used to make fun of her. Both of them joined the cheerleading squad, but Charlene also took an interest in tennis, quickly excelling in the sport, and meeting her second good friend Acacia Salinger. Together, Charlene and Acacia quickly rose to the top spots on the varsity team, earning Charlene many friends in the process, not only because of her skill in the sport, but also because of her looks and flirty personality, getting invited to many parties, being the flirty good girl to Thea’s bitch. The parties that Charlene consistently attended, while doing a lot for her socially, didn’t help academically. Aside from not being a genius naturally, all the time spent not applying herself caused her GPA to slip dangerously low, to the point that midway through freshman year, she was given a warning by the school to raise her grades or be put on academic probation. To ensure that she would shape up, they scheduled her for mandatory tutoring sessions. Grudgingly, she went, and was able to bring her grades up to an acceptable level. During her junior year, Charlene had an event that left her conflicted. One of the parties with the basketball team involved a lot of drinking. During the drunken stupor of that night, Charlene got in bed with a girl and had sex with her. Moreover, she remembered enjoying the experience, not only then, but still being turned on by it after. It took her some time to think about it, and after a couple months, finally came out to her mother, as well as Thea: Charlene was bisexual. It was a bit of a rocky time, but both Janelle and Thea were able to accept Charlene for who she was, although they have been sworn to secrecy over this secret. Currently, Charlene enjoys being a member of the popular crowd, due to her status as tennis star, cheerleader, and all-around babe. She is gregarious with her friends, and while she occasionally joins her friend Thea in making snide comments about others, she is generally nice enough to people outside her normal sphere of influence to not be seen as a bitch. When not spending time at school or at home, she is either shopping at the mall or at a party with her friends and one of the sports teams. Due to her mother's status as a single mother, Charlene and Janelle have a strong relationship. Advantages: Charlene is incredibly attractive, and her flirty nature could definitely come in handy if she finds the right man (or woman, if applicable). She has almost guaranteed allies in Thea Kairos and Acacia Salinger. Also, being a social butterfly has given Charlene a large circle of friends in most echelons of the senior class and incredibly good social skills, as she can usually read a person relatively well. Being on the tennis team and the cheerleading squad have kept her in peak condition. Disadvantages: Charlene isn't the smartest person in the class. In fact, even with tutoring, she is only able to keep a B- average. Because she is so popular, she could be a huge target for those that resent her for her looks and popularity, and most of the classmates she calls "friends" are only known peripherally. Her friendship with Thea might work against her, as people who dislike Thea may dislike Charlene by association. Also, she occasionally freezes up during stressful situations. Should this happen to her without support, she could end up dead. Designated Number: Female student no. 31 --- Designated Weapon: FN Browning HP (9mm) rounds Conclusion: Femme fatale, your name may well be Charlene Norris! Hot, none-pacifistic and well-equipped? Not a bad combination! I do hope she doesn't choke on the pressure, it would be an awful waste. The above biography is as written by decoy73. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: '''decoy73 '''Kills: Kyle Portman Killed By: Hayley Kelly Collected Weapons: FN Browning HP (9mm) rounds (assigned weapon), Gurka Knife (from Kyle Portman) Allies: Alexander Campbell, Madelyn Prowers, Thea Kairos, Acacia Salinger Enemies: Jonathan Jarocki, Hayley Kelly Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Charlene is participating in the non-canonical Endurance: Mexico under the name Stephanie Reid, and is partnered with v5 pregame character Jake Mordetsky on the Blue Team. Threads Below is a list of threads containing Charlene, in chronological order: The Past: *English Class Odyssey *What the... Pre-Game: *High Gloss Heights *Deuce *The In Crowd V4: *White Knight Nightmare *Break Up and Break Down *Cleanliness and Loneliness *Revenge is Best Served Cold *Without Love, It Cannot Be Seen *Anthem for Doomed Youth *The Use of Common Sense is Authorized *Everyday is like Sunday Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Charlene Norris. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Least favorite character in V4, bar none. - Anonymous *That was unnecessary and unhelpful, anonymous. Charlene started life as sort of a flimsy jokey character with a lot of negative feedback, but as we progressed in the game, that sort of fell away. The reason for that is that Decoy improved. Charlene was always a bit flat in her emotional responses, but towards the end there emerged a sort of hardened and cyincal persona of Charlene, which isn't where I thought the character would go based on the profile. I think Decoy will continue to learn. - Ruggahissy *Charlene was a character who was impressive just on a scale of improvement. She had a rocky start in pregame, but Decoy has one of my favorite traits in a writer, which is the urge to always do a slightly better job than last time. For all the jokes about her, Charlene progressed into a solidly respectable character. I don't think she was Decoy's best, but I think it's quite possible she's the one he tried hardest on, and because of that Charlene had some legitimately great moments. She developed a nice attitude (well, I mean I enjoyed reading it; her attitude itself was rather jaded and ready to do what needed doing), and she got to have some good scenes and a nice rivalry. In short, Charlene really grew into herself, and it was a cool process to watch happen. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students